Marital Mayhem
Marital Mayhem is the 8th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on September 13, 2017. Summary Nicole has concerns when J.J. wants to get advice from John about his marital problems; Kathy suspects Nicole of cheating, and Brie gives Bryan a feel of what it's like to give birth. Recap JJ and Lauren still haven’t quite resolved their issues on the latest Total Bellas, so a compromise is reached wherein he will crash at Nikki Bellaand John Cena’s villa in Phoenix until things blow over. Unfortunately, a towel-clad JJ wanders by while Nikki is on FaceTime with her mother, leading Kathy to believe Nikki has a secret boyfriend she’s hiding from Cena. This idea, of course, is insane, and Nikki (who had, to her credit, kept JJ’s secret as promised) must come clean to her folks about her brother’s situation to clear her name. This prompts an awkward intervention-style meeting where the Bella family takes him to task for snowboarding in Tahoe on a family trip while Lauren tended to their baby alone. It’s worth noting, however, that JJ has no idea what to do and is just trying his best, including seeking some advice from the one man he knows who’s been through a similar rough patch: John Cena. He does so against Nikki’s wishes, as she’s worried that JJ will vent so much that Cena decides that marriage simply isn’t worth it. But the big guy is all too happy to lend an ear to someone who needs it, reassuring Nikki that he sees a long, happy future for them down the line and even letting on to JJ that the marriage thing isn’t as much of a deal-breaker as it used to be. Really, the only thing he does take issue with is the way JJ wears his ball caps, which, in the grand scheme of things, is small potatoes. Brie Bella is having a baby, and Daniel Bryan has questions. Many, many questions involving vitamins and nutrients and so many other subjects, causing Brie to suspect Bryan might be trying to hog the spotlight of her pregnancy, or at least make it more about his concerns than hers. It doesn’t help matters when he insists on buying reusable cloth diapers for the baby, as disposable diapers are an environment-ravaging waste (he even takes Brie to a landfill to prove his point). Given that Bryan is so adamant about sharing the load of the pregnancy, Brie decides to give the man what he wants and hook him up to a machine that simulates labor pains. With the family watching, Bryan takes the zapping like a Zen master (JJ is a little less stoic when he tries it), and Brie concludes that, when it comes to being pregnant, having a husband who’s super into the experience and wants to share in it isn’t the worst lot in the world to have. Total Bellas airs Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00086--98a7d33bd6896baf86aa3c8d247c7304.jpg 002_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00087--1a06f5873b0466f949887113988eac72.jpg 003_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00100--739e7f622cadbb4f0f9072827cb9ccfd.jpg 004_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00151--177c27d68ed2d67027b1ed3379140893.jpg 005_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00208--05caee8b1fc2d9d0b7c823614f861296.jpg 006_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00217--b5a27381ce154e1b2784831411480f38.jpg 007_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00243--36f2a1398acc2840d60f111534dc42af.jpg 008_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00245--8aaf57a09054a40ae800ed668e967b32.jpg 009_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00274--ce297c1c68d24da0e2622e977fa70391.jpg 010_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00384--dc4e481fac514dcb03ed17c66021a4ec.jpg 011_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00386--e1cd5ec6a0ed5050e67423d77d8a8be3.jpg 012_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00509--f4d9984276200dc870595294946c9403.jpg 013_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00524--dd17c891414ae986bd23ece8234ff06e.jpg 014_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00542--181077919cb7f55bfbb9ba981cce122b.jpg 015_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00581--39440e88ffe37688fa461d27995d53b3.jpg 016_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00597--77eb23ddb7ab37054ffd2bbb479ad8f1.jpg 017_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00674--80720a320bb815c9c6f4bcc0d6d70fd2.jpg 018_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00677--7a82b8e6d1baf5fb4677bf11146c4382.jpg 019_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00731--4f15f2639d1ac76b0fe7b3786e7fb120.jpg 020_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00757--26abf9e37eda5cf2995a8524be707614.jpg 021_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00789--3c23f2374ad1a208a82beef4cccf9599.jpg 022_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00799--077c407ac41760ba3c7f358477e6c47f.jpg 024_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00934--8eb99581bb08ebaff0c2d6c5adbfeb36.jpg 025_tb202_fullshow_ipv.00977--e67d21505f5cc73e48b69e599e394a93.jpg 026_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01005--617ef3ce32dc81bfebcdba21147e9d7b.jpg 027_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01034--e29e3d3dd786021beb0128107e0ad35f.jpg 028_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01092--4a20603f5888d2a238994136d0bcc937.jpg 029_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01207--08ddf85d3ec9953bbaa198b3c7f886f9.jpg 030_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01213--5e1b191ecb254509b264991deddb465d.jpg 031_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01215--32bb1a8a3c68ddb22de82439d6e02598.jpg 032_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01347--48067dcb76e8cc25a7026a2f67b760c2.jpg 033_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01366--46b16359f97d04fa54a6025a585a2cc9.jpg 034_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01446--3a7ac8f4425a8a54da01df03643327de.jpg 035_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01459--42875b78956073bc6e654f014196d817.jpg 036_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01474--1a73870c330223276f026e614baa1fa6.jpg 037_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01497--342aaff8ee8b9d11829432d241881075.jpg 038_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01553--4856554b59b2cddf95f6a95c4222642f.jpg 039_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01563--da5dc9148d07a7064ed2876abba86313.jpg 040_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01588--f3f1c4b97f896e7f2afeb0030f4c0114.jpg 041_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01611--3acb9e7d826b13f7ab579f9b9ffd01bd.jpg 042_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01760--1d8ef97abc0143998c1113e0036f4846.jpg 043_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01761--0714db84031b5628f41e839ffcddaa72.jpg 044_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01853--77d23c697f69a7997d61c87ab5ff0fdf.jpg 045_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01881--c199b84685a4338c2530a5d6592ed400.jpg 046_tb202_fullshow_ipv.01988--011c9a0b34f07e5f329ac7d26105b3b6.jpg 047_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02005--d93cc86148447c0c06c927cdf964dbfa.jpg 048_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02014--2bae70e9dc64df9502d35504380ace08.jpg 049_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02122--de506337d7882673a565c81b17beb6df.jpg 050_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02130--54ca4a99fee7e2cf99549c8876631050.jpg 051_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02145--309fd6cf460e4712f3477a9ead6df63a.jpg 052_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02187--dbd36fce264c952d7728465477096949.jpg 053_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02198--a6ed006b363f822af3d741fc29957bab.jpg 054_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02261--fd9198e8a019eb8264853917e31f5c28.jpg 055_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02338--3731dd6faa52673ca5bd9c5cd3243735.jpg 056_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02339--bf1b27c7a49dca1e544b6835defebe52.jpg 057_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02342--4f86a711ca9dabface5a1303f1b2a1a8.jpg 058_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02362--293a9b37c5b96c8d7d2862914cf76bd2.jpg 059_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02377--7239cdfd8d4c7311950d5d153143f645.jpg 060_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02474--7e9deb70715ca9f59908045a3d1b8470.jpg 061_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02493--09445f6ddbe7f8c56cd129e999c44dcb.jpg 062_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02507--3ec887cef2fec7f113ddc43362534e85.jpg 063_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02518--b25e9a04d34f282d14dcae13f39f76be.jpg 064_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02527--47efb10b6f7ac8d70c3aee113b607220.jpg 065_tb202_fullshow_ipv.02575--1d78684c9102290ede1aa298ec0f798a.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 2) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella